


Every Word Except Goodbye

by Iambic



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M, divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-26
Updated: 2010-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iambic/pseuds/Iambic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate take on the transporter room scene. Based on <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/st_reboot/301947.html">this comic by mangotrills</a> (scroll down to find it).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Word Except Goodbye

"Hey Bones, we're gonna have to go now," Jim says in the nicest tone of voice he knows, though he doesn't make any move to let go. Truth be told, he likes this, likes that Bones isn't afraid to show he cares, likes that he's being kissed goodbye in the transporter room in front of Spock and that Scott guy from Delta Vega and who knows who else. So Jim doesn't push away when Bones leans in for another desperate, hungry clashing of mouths.

"I will be back, you know." This is said into the break between kisses, barely a murmur. "So you'll still have someone to yell at, you cantankerous bastard." This is lost entirely, crushed against the roof of Jim's mouth before he can give proper voice to it. It comes out a humming sort of moan. Jim wonders very briefly if they're making Spock uncomfortable.

When Bones pulls away again, it is to say, "You better be."

He hesitates like he's got something else to say, but then closes his mouth. Then his eyes go narrow, brows down in his trademark expression of poorly-concealed worry. "If you die out there, I'll kill you."

Jim grins. "Thanks, Bones."

"And –" Bones cuts himself off, and furrows his brow some more – "I better not have to treat you for any weird STDs when you get back." He's walking away, now, off the platform, back toward where Scott and the other engineer are waiting. Jim salutes him, still grinning. It's easier on them both than actually acknowledging that there might possibly be danger ahead.

Behind the glass screen, Scott gives him the thumbs-up. And just like that, it's ridiculously easy to sink back into his usual self, his cocksure slouch and lewd grin. Jim likes this Scott fellow. He seems to be good at ending uncomfortably emotional moments. Jim salutes him, too, and then crosses his arms and turns his grin on Spock, who is very pointedly not watching him.

"Oh come on, admit it, you're jealous of my hot ride," Jim says. Or tries to. Spock interrupts him about midway through the sentence.

"I have no comment on the matter."

Could've fooled Jim. Spock's cheeks are looking awfully green, and what was that Bones was saying about green-blooded hobgoblins?

\--

Bones is standing by when they return, arriving way too quickly to have been waiting in the med bay, and don't think that Jim didn't notice that. Jim hands Pike over and smiles, not smirks, at his doctor friend. Bones, already busy with his newest patient, still manages to catch a glimpse, because he smiles back, very quickly, before bustling Pike away.


End file.
